


black coffee for my favorite blue-eyed boy

by extracynical



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extracynical/pseuds/extracynical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>prompt: you usually only order hot chocolate yet today you’re ordering something with six shots of espresso, are you okay??? are you gonna die???</i>
</p><p>or in which Erik doesn't understand why Charles needs that much shot of espresso in his drink because he usually just orders hot chocolate like "why would you need that Charles? are you alright?" also, Erik feels sort of brain-dead every time Charles smiles at him and no it's not a crush he's Erik Lehnsherr he doesn't do crushes (yes, it's definitely a crush)</p>
            </blockquote>





	black coffee for my favorite blue-eyed boy

**Author's Note:**

> i'm kinda getting obsessed with cherik and i don't actually know what to do about it. send help. lol. hope you enjoy this :)

Erik hates working at Wake Me Up Cafe.

The amount of self-control he has to actually _not_ throw a coffee maker at the annoying customers that loiter the damn shop almost everyday is unheard of. Azazel is the one who always grabs his arm and tells him to ‘ _calm the fuck down Lehnsherr we don’t want you to get fired because between you and me you’re the only one who makes good coffee here don’t tell Angel I said that’_ every time he almost succeeds on throwing a piece of utensil at a customer for bitching about their coffee order.

Also, the coffee shop’s name sucks.

Who the hell would name their shop like that? Their boss apparently.

“Break time’s over, kid. Your shift is up.” Logan informs him, tapping him on the shoulder. Erik just groans as he stands up from his chair and puts on his apron. “Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?”

Erik can feel his annoyance bubbling up in his chest, causing him to mutter a “fuck off” to Logan before heading towards the counter. It’s a good thing that the shop is almost empty right now because his self-control is wavering a little bit and he doesn’t want to deal with vexating customers right now.

“Come on now. Blue Eyes is gonna come sooner or later, put a smile on that face.” Logan calls out before making his way towards the comfort room. He hates Logan. He hates how Logan is _always_ right.

And as if on cue… Blue Eyes, as Logan likes to call him, enters the shop. He walks towards the counter and Erik can already feel his ears heating up. Damn it. He needs to control himself.

“Good afternoon, Erik!” Erik’s knees feel like jello, jesus, he needs to get his shit together.

“Good afternoon, Charles.” Erik greets back, trying not to look like he’s an emotionally constipated mess. “The usual?”

“Yes, please.” Charles smiles at him, and Erik’s brain might’ve short-circuited after that.

This, right here, is the reason why he never leaves this hellhole. This is the _only_ reason why he tolerates this whole damn place.

Charles.

Charles who always comes every 4 o’clock in the afternoon, with his breathtaking smile and bright blue eyes. Charles who loves wearing fitted crisp shirts and endearing cardigans. Charles who always sits in the corner of the shop to study. Charles who sometimes chew on his lower lip when he’s concentrating on the book he’s reading. Charles who loves, _loves_ ordering hot chocolate with extra marshmallows on top.

Erik notices that Charles is carrying way more books than he normally does, notices the bags under his eyes, when he slid his grande size hot chocolate to Charles.

“You-” Erik shakes his head lightly and clears his throat. “Are you okay?”

Charles looks up at him, handing over his money. “Oh, yeah. Just-”

“Finals?” Erik raises an eyebrow, accepting Charles' payment.

“Yeah… Next week.” Charles shrugs, smiling tightly at him. “I’m probably gonna fail. I slacked off this semester... Kind of.”

“How do you even slack off? You’re literally always here, studying your cute ass off. You’re not go-”

“You think I have a cute ass?” Charles asks, smirking. Oh boy.

Erik mentally stabs himself in the head.

“I, uh,” Erik can feel his cheeks heating up. Charles just laughs, before grabbing his cup.

“Thank you, Erik. That’s really nice of you… I think you have a cute ass as well.” Charles leans in and whispers the last part, winking at him before heading to sit on his usual spot in the cafe.

“Lehnsherr, are you okay?” Azazel taps him on the shoulder. He must’ve been staring at the spot where Charles used to be for over a minute now.

“Yeah. I’m good.”

Erik’s brain is done for.

\---

The next day, Charles shows up 30 minutes earlier than he normally does.

“Erik!” Logan calls out from the kitchen, earning him a groan from Erik.

Erik grumpily makes his way to the counter, not realizing that Charles is actually there. “What the hell do you want now?”

“Hi Erik.” Charles greets him, causing Erik to almost fall down on the ground because why the hell is he here? It’s not 4 o’clock yet.

“Oh.” Erik straightens his posture before running his hand through his hair. “Hi.”

“Hey, kid. Blue Eyes asked for you. He says he wants your hot choco.” Logan wiggles his eyebrows at him, suggestively. Wait, did Logan actually said ‘Blue Eyes’ right in front of Charles? God. Erik wants nothing to do with this man.

“Really?” Erik says, dumbfounded.

“If you don’t mind.” Charles smiles at him cautiously. “Your hot chocolate is absolute heaven… But if you’re busy, I can just, you know...”

“It’s okay.” Erik breathes out. “I’m not busy.”

“Thank you, Erik.” Charles grins at him, causing Erik to swallow down the girly shriek that’s forming in his throat.

Logan accepts Charles' payment while Erik makes his drink.

Erik doesn’t understand why Charles has this effect on him. It’s like, his whole day can turn to shit but with just a smile from Charles, everything would be all fine. It’s not fair.

“Here you go.” Erik says, handing Charles his usual drink. Their fingers slightly brush against each other and Erik almost cries because Charles’ fingers are cold, and it feels really nice on his warm ones.

Charles takes a sip from his drink before thanking Erik again. Erik notices that there’s a bit of residue from the hot chocolate on the corner of his mouth.

“Charles?” Erik starts, blinking rapidly. Why is he getting bothered and hot because of this? What the hell is his life about?

“Yeah?” Charles looks at him, tilting his head slightly.

“You have a-”

“Have a what?”

Erik gulps before pointing it out. “You have a bit of hot chocolate on the corner of your, uh, your lips.”

His lips are so red. Erik is about to pass out.

“Oh.” Charles eyes grow wide, before licking the corner of his lips. And Erik… Well, Erik might as well just shoot himself in the face because he doesn’t want to embarrass himself even more and let his co-workers know that he's on the verge of having a hard on while working just because a customer licked his lips in front of him.

“Is it gone?” Charles asks innocently.

“It’s gone.” Erik purses his lips as he smiles at him tightly. “Have a wonderful afternoon, Charles.”

“You too, Erik.” Charles takes a step backwards, smiling at him softly.

Erik is about to make his way to the kitchen when he looks up just to find Charles staring at him while he holds his cup of hot chocolate.

Erik blinks thrice before asking Charles what’s wrong. Charles shakes his head, holding the cup closer to him.

“It’s nothing. It’s just-” Charles looks down on the ground for a second before looking back up at him. “Your eyes look really bright today… I’m sorry. I just- I should go. Thanks again for the drink. I’ll see you tomorrow, Erik.”

Charles smiles at him for the last time, before heading towards the door.

 _He didn’t stay,_ Erik thinks to himself as he stares at the swinging door.

\---

Charles didn’t show up the next day.

Erik mopes his whole day away.

\---

"You have a problem, kid." Logan says, causing Erik to look at him incredulously.

“I don’t have a problem.” Erik defends himself, turning away from Logan and taking his apron off.

Charles didn’t show up again today and Erik definitely doesn’t miss him. Pffft. Charles is just a regular customer. It’s not like his whole day is absolutely wrecked because he didn’t catch a sight of Charles’ beautiful smile. Of course not.

“You have a crush.” Logan blurts out.

“I don’t have a crush.” Erik deadpans.

“Of course you do. You literally look like you’re about to drop on your knees whenever Blue Eyes enters the cafe.” Logan presses. Erik rolls his eyes at him before heading towards the door.

“His name is Charles.”

“I know.”

“I hate you, you know that?” Erik mutters, opening the door.

“Please ask the kid out. I don’t want to see you moping around the shop anymore. It’s disgusting. You’re like a lovesick puppy.”

Erik holds his middle finger up at him before walking outside the cafe.

He doesn’t have a crush. He doesn’t have a freaking crush.

 _You have a crush on Charles, idiot. Stop lying to yourself._ Erik thinks as he kicks a pebble off the sidewalk.

\---

“I beg your pardon?” Erik asks, almost dropping the cup he’s holding.

“I’ll have your regular coffee, but I want you to put six shots of espresso in it.” Charles looks at him dead straight in the eyes. “Please.”

“I’m sorry, but what?” Erik doesn’t understand. Charles didn't show up for two days and now he’s here, looking like he’s been hit by a bus (he still looks breathtaking though, how is that even possible?), asking for coffee with six shots of espresso. Erik doesn’t understand.

“Please.” Charles pleads, putting both of his hands on the counter. He’s serious. He’s dead freaking serious about this. Charles rubs his face with his hand before groaning. “Just make the damn drink, Erik. I’ll pay you a 100 bucks. Just… Erik, _please._ ”

Erik sighs before nodding. “Go to your table, Charles. I’ll bring you your coffee.”

“You’re the best, Erik.” Charles leans into the counter, cupping Erik’s face with his hands. “I could marry you right now.”

Before Erik can even respond, Charles is already making his way to his usual spot in the cafe.

“Make the drink, kid. And ask him out for god’s sake.” Logan says in a low voice when he passes by.

\---

Looking at Charles’ table, Erik doesn’t know where he’s gonna put the abomination he made and the plate of chocolate cake he’s carrying right now.

Thick books are scattered everywhere on the table while Charles types his life away on his laptop.

Oh no.

Charles is wearing black rimmed glasses.

Erik’s life is _over._

He shakes his head before clearing his throat. “Charles?”

Charles looks up and pushes his glasses before hurrying to push all of his books to the corner of the table.

Erik places the cup and the plate beside Charles’ laptop before smiling warily at him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah…” Charles breathes out. Erik raises an eyebrow, causing Charles to sigh in despair. “No.”

“Can I?” Erik gestures to the empty chair in front of Charles.

“Oh. Sure, sure.” Charles nods frantically, before taking off his glasses. How unfortunate. Erik really likes to see him wearing them a little bit longer. But at least he can see Charles’ eyes clearly now. He wins either way, to be honest.

“What’s wrong? You normally just order hot chocolate… But now you’re here, about to drink a freaking catastrophe.” Erik states, trying to hide his smile. Charles just laughs, before kicking Erik’s foot under the table.

“It’s not a catastrophe.” Charles folds his arms on his chest as he slouches a little bit on his chair. He looks at the cup of coffee, but his gaze suddenly falls on the slice of chocolate cake behind the cup. “I don’t remember ordering chocolate cake…”

Erik is about to answer when Charles suddenly grabs his bag, pulling out his wallet. “I forgot to pay for my drink. I’m sorry, oh my god. I-”

“It’s okay, Charles. It’s on me.” Erik grabs Charles’ wallet politely, shoving it back inside the bag. “I already paid for everything.”

Charles just gapes, so he just smiles at him. Never mind the fact that his heart is pounding inside his chest right now. Even though Charles looks like he hasn’t slept for days, he still manages to look stunning and Erik thinks it’s quite unfair.

“I, wow. Thank you, Erik.” Charles says shyly. Erik can see that Charles is actually blushing, and it causes him to clear his throat as he shifts on his seat.

“It’s no big deal.” Erik shrugs, waving his hand dismissively, trying to hide the fact that he’s blushing as well. “So, what happened?”

“Finals happened. It’s like, it’s still happening, but like, I don’t know. Everything is happening all at once.” Charles sighs. “That’s why I never got the chance to drop by here for the past two days. Kinda missed your hot chocolate to be honest, but I needed something stronger than that right now, hence, this _catastrophe_ … Tomorrow is the last day of finals though. So thank god for that. I- I’m talking too much. I’m sorry. I’m usually oriented but like I haven’t slept for a week and- Okay, I’m gonna stop rambling now.”

Erik just looks at him fondly because really, there’s nothing else he can do. Charles, even though he’s stressed out, still looks cute as hell.

“It's okay. I really like it when you talk.” Erik almost slaps himself, because who the hell allowed him to say that? That wasn't smooth at all. That’s creepy.

Charles stares at him for a few moments before smiling softly. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Erik motions him to continue.

“I missed you.” Charles suddenly says.

“What?” Erik says, astound.

“I said,” Charles leans forward. “I missed you.”

Oh.

Okay.

“I-” Erik stops, making sure that he’s not dreaming. He looks at him straight in the eyes, trying to see if he’s just messing with him, but oh god, he’s not. He’s serious.

“I stepped over the line, didn’t I? Oh my god.” Charles leans back to his chair, laughing nervously. “I’m sorry. I don’t kno-”

“I missed you too, Charles.” Erik blurts out, causing Charles to stop talking.

“What?” Now it’s Charles’ turn to sound and look astound. Erik smiles at him, running his fingers through his hair.

Erik’s gonna do it. He’s gonna do it. He doesn’t care if he pisses himself in front of Charles, _he’s gonna do it._

"Can I tell you a secret too?" Erik asks. Charles just nods, causing Erik to chuckle lightly.

"I've always wanted to ask you out on a date. I'm just too scared that you'll reject me." Erik says,  _finally._

Charles is just staring at him, his mouth slightly opened, and Erik feels like everything around him isn’t moving anymore.

“Yeah,” Charles whispers. He shakes his head before chuckling. “Yeah- Like, if you're asking right now, yeah, I’d like to go out on a date with you..."

"Really?" Erik eyes grow wide, his eyebrows raised. 

"Yeah." Charles breathes out. "Yeah, for sure. I mean- Like, I still need to study though but-"

“I know you’re busy with school and stuff.” Erik says. “If you still want me then, I want to take you out on a date after your finals.”

“Of course, I’ll still want you then. Are you crazy?” Charles says, his eyes looking brighter than ever.

“I’m not the one who ordered a cup of coffee with six shots of espresso.” Erik teases as he smirks.

“You bastard.” Charles kicks Erik’s foot under the table again, a little bit harder this time. Erik just laughs at him. “Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“Nah.” Erik shakes his head. “My shift ended before I went here.”

“Ah… So that’s why you’re not wearing your apron anymore.” Charles eyes him, smirking.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Erik squints his eyes at him.

“I don’t know, Erik. I think I like you more when you’re wearing an apron…” Charles continues to smirk at him.

“You’re unbelievable.” Erik scoffs at him. “You’re lucky, I quite like you a lot.”

“I quite like you a lot too.” Charles beams.

\---

“You seem happy, kid.” Logan says, as he throws a piece of towel to Azazel.

“Well, that’s a first.” Azazel butts in, snickering in the background.

“Fuck off, Azazel.” Erik gives him the ‘finger’, as he takes off his apron. “I’m heading out first. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Where are you going?” Angel asks, as she re-ties her hair bun.

“I’m-”

“You’re going on a date, aren’t you?” Angel smiles at him. Honestly. Angel is the only person in this cafe that he can actually tolerate. Sort of.

“I, uhm, yeah.” Erik shrugs, feeling a little bit flushed. “I’m going on a date.”

“So you finally had the courage to ask Blue Eyes then.” Logan smiles smugly. “Good for you, kid.”

“You’re finally getting laid?” Azazel butts in again. “Finally. You’re not gonna be cranky anymore.”

“I hate you all.” Erik groans. He hears a collective wolf-whistle as heads out. He shakes his head and opens the door, stopping for a second when he hears all of them shouting at the same time.

“Go get some, Lehnsherr!”

“Tell us if he has a cute butt, Erik!”

“Bring a condom, kid!”

Erik _really_ hates working at Wake Me Up Cafe.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :D again, sorry for the grammatical errors. your comments and feedbacks are everything. <3 have a wonderful day lovelies. xx


End file.
